


Doctor Tomlinson

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Doctor Louis, Doctor/Patient, Fluff, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Protective Louis, Scared Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis takes care of a scared and hurt Harry.





	Doctor Tomlinson

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever larry book so don't hate on me for being stupid. Enjoy! xx

Harry's POV:

It was the last day of high school and I was looking forward to it. Not that I hated school or anything. School would've actually been fun if it weren't for those assholes who like to beat me up just because I'm gay. Yes, you heard it loud and clear, I'm Gay! And I have been bullied all through my high school for that. Both, verbally and physically. Not once in my life has anyone ever stood up for me. Not even my own parents; not even me. Well, I had tried once but that just resulted in me having a broken arm and a bruised rib and a night in the hospital. So, it wasn't school that I hated. It was the people. I had always preferred verbal aggression against me rather than physical if you'd ask me but unfortunately for me, I turned out to be everyone's punching bag. I also knew that because today was the last day of school, I would get beaten extra hard. I just hoped that someone didn't piss on me like they did last summer. 

...

 

I went to my locker after school had ended and saw a note stuck on it. 'Meet us in the ally in 5. Don't try to escape it cuz you know what would happen.' It said. my heart picked up pace. to say that I was scared would be an understatement. I didn't want to go but knew better. If I didn't go, I would be hurt very very badly. Or even killed. I knew that these guys were bad people who just liked causing me harm and seeing me cry in pain. I stuffed all my books that were in my locker into my bag and started walking out of the school. I didn't even have any friends who would've helped me through this. The only friend I had shifted to Bradford because of his mom's job. I slowly dragged my feet towards the ally hoping that they had changed their mind. I didn't want to cry on my last day but luck wasn't on my side. I already felt a few tears slip my green eyes. My heart was racing at a hundred miles per hour but I gulped and balled my fists, walking towards my bullies.

'Styles! Did you have fun today, little fag?" Nick, the main bully asked evilly. I looked at my red Vans and let my curls fall on my face in an attempt to hide it. Nick walked towards me and and gripped my T-shirt in his hands. "Fucking. answer me!" He yelled and I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek. I shut my eyes as tightly as I could and a sob left my mouth. "Don't you understand what I'm saying, bitch?" He pulled my hair and forced me to look at him. I could see anger in his eyes. "S-s-sorry, I-i-" I couldn't stop stuttering so I decided to shut up. 

Levi and Jake, the other assholes, came towards me and laughed. "Is little f-f-fag scared?" Levi mockingly asked me. Before I could react, I felt a blow to my stomach and pain radiated through my body. I groaned and tried protecting my stomach with my hands but Jake pinned my hands behind my back. Nick punched me in the chest and Levi pinched my stomach at the same time. I let out a scream and begged them to stop. "Please! S-stop! Levi guided his hand toward my mouth and shut it making me unable to scream. more and more tears fell out of my eyes and I started feeling dizzy. 

I just wanted all of this to end. I looked at Nick with pleading eyes but that only made him even more aggressive. He forced me against the hard brick wall pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket. My eyes widened and I shook my head vigorously. "Aw! Look at how he's shaking!" He smiles evilly at me. I shut my eyes and let the tears fall freely. I didn't want to even think of what would happen to me. I was in so much pain that I wanted this to end. He took the knife in one hand and raised my shirt up with the other. I felt a painful cry escape my mouth when I felt the knife slide through my stomach. He repeated process once more and I screamed as loud as I could. I was in so much pain that I couldn't process anything that was happening.

Suddenly, I heard a phone ring. Nick left me and stuffed his hand in his pocket to get his phone. I felt my whole body shiver due to the pain and so I crumpled down on the ground, clutching my bleeding stomach in both my hands. "I'll be right there" I heard Nick say. "come on boys!" he motioned them to go with him. He gave me a final kick on my crotch and left laughing.

I couldn't move. I stayed where I was for what felt like hours, trying silently as the pain began to spread through my body. It was getting unbearable for me. I just needed to get back home so that I could dress my wounds up but standing up was not a possibility at the moment. My shirt was soaked up with my blood and I was starting to get unconscious when a hand touched my shoulder. I. jumped up, scared that it was Nick again. "Please don't hurt me!" I begged again, not opening my eyes. 

...

Louis' POV:

I was walking back home from the hospital when I heard whimpers coming from an ally. Confused, I walked towards the ally and saw a figure hunched down near the turning. I hurried towards him and looked at the beautiful boy who was clutching his bleeding stomach and crying in pain. My heart clenched and I crouched down in front of him, slowly putting my hand on his shoulder. He jumped and winced. "Please don't hurt me!" 

"Hey, hey. I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'm Louis Tomlinson and I'm a doctor in the City hospital and I heard you whimper while I was walking home. You're badly hurt and I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay sweetie?" I asked him in a gentle voice, not wanting to scare him anymore. 

"No, no, no. Please Doctor Tomlinson, I'm fine. I don't need to go to the hospital. No, I'm fine. I just want to go home." he said, his voice breaking due to crying. He still didn't open his eyes and I couldn't leave him knowing that he was hurt. I had to do something. I understood that going to the hospital would scare him even more and he looked too fragile to be forced to the hospital. 

"Call me Louis, love and how about you let me take you to my place. I promise I would never hurt you and take care of you. Once I feel that you are ready to go home, I'll let you go." I said gently placing my hand on his bruised cheek. He opened his eyes and I instantly got lost in a sea of emerald. I gave him a small reassuring smile and said, "Is that okay with you?" He looked up at me with glossy eyes and tear stained cheeks and slowly nodded. I sighed, relieved that he agreed. "Can you stand up, love?" I asked getting up. He nodded but I knew that he wouldn't be able to. He tried getting straightening his back to stand up but yelped and to back in the position he was. I could see the tears forming in his eyes. "Hey, its alright. Don't you worry, love. Stay right here, okay? I'm quickly gonna call an uber and take you home okay?" "Okay." He said softly and my heart almost melted. I ordered an uber which was fortunately right on this street. "I'm gonna pick you up." I said snaking an arm around his chest and and the other below his knees. I picked him up in my arms, his school bag on my shoulder, and walked towards the car, making him sit in the back with his head on my shoulder. 

"I never got your name, you know." I said trying to make him feel a little comfortable. "I-Its H-harry" he said, his voice still cracking. "That's a beautiful name, Harry. can you tell me what happened to you, love?" I asked him rubbing his arm slowly. "Um, I g-get bullied in s-school and today was the l-last day so they got a bit t-too aggressive, I guess." He said looking at his lap. This happened more than once?! My house came into view and I told the driver to stop. I paid him quickly and carried harry the same way into my house. I took him towards the guest bedroom and laid him down on the bed. 

...

Harry's POV:

"I-i don't want to b-bother you." I say quietly as I'm placed on the giant bed in the guest room. "Trust me, love, you are not a bother. Don't worry about that now. I'll go get the bandages and everything else I need. Stay here and try calming down. I know it hurts," he says in a gentle voice. I nod and turn my torso to remove my phone from my school bag which I didn't even know that he had taken. A sharp pain shoots through my stomach and chest and I let out a loud cry. A tear falls down my cheek because of the pain and I take deep breaths trying to calm myself down. 

Louis appears in the room and I could see concern in his blue eyes. Does he really care about me? "Are you okay, love?" he asks sitting on the edge of the bed near my feet. "Sorry, I just wanted to remove my phone from my bag. My stomach and chest hurts a lot." I said looking up at him. He stands up and removes the phone from my bag and hands it to me. "Here you go sweetie." I quickly text my mom that I was at my friend's place (not that she cared at all). "Now, I'm going to check you up and take care of your cuts and wounds now that the bleeding has stopped, okay?" He asks me politely. I nod nervously. "Can you remove your shirt please?" he asks. "Alright." I say and try to get up to remove it but fail miserably. He comes near me and places both his hands under my arms. He stabilises me and carefully removes my t-shirt from over my head. I wince as the material brushes my cuts. He soothingly rubs my back and I instantly calm down and blush. He is a very handsome man, after all and nobody has cared for me before. "You're okay, hun." He smiles at me and lays me down again. 

"I'm just gonna check your heartbeat." he says and plugs the stethoscope in his ears. He places the cold metal on my chest and I flinch. "Oops, sorry, I should've warned you." He says and places at another spot. "Take a deep breath for me, Harry." he says softly and I do as said. "Okay sounds good. I'm going to clean your cuts up. I'll try to make it hurt as less as possible." He says and his lips form a straight line. I bite my lip not wanting to experience any more pain but I know that it is important and shut my eyes again, trying to forget about everything that was happening. I feel a burning sensation rush through my skin as something touches my cuts. I let out a shriek and try to get up, causing me even more pain. Tears fall from from eyes and I sob uncontrollably. 

I feel two strong arms around my body. Louis rubs my back and whispers sweet nothings in my ears. I nuzzle my head in his neck and hold him tighter. "It h-hurts. I don't wanna do it."I say while crying. "hey, shh. I know sweetie, I know it hurts. But, it is important. We don't want your cuts getting infected now, do we? How about you try and get some sleep, you might be tired. I'll dress them up while you're sleeping okay?" He says while wiping my tears. "Okay, I am tired." I say softly. He helps me back into bed and moves his fingers in my curls, making me feel sleepy and extremely calm. The next thing I know is that darkness engulfed me.

...

I wake up with bandages around my stomach and an ice pack against my cheek. I look to the other side to see Louis doing something on his phone. He notices that I'm awake. "How'd you sleep? Are you feeling okay now, love?" he asked removing the ice pack from my cheek. "I feel good and yeah, I slept well. Thank you for everything. I don't know how to repay you." I say slowly getting up. I still feel a bit of pain but not as much. "You don't need to repay me Harry. You needed help and I was there. All I need is to know that you're feeling well and that this doesn't happen to you again." I smile at him shyly. "It won't. School is over. Now, they can't do anything." I say and sigh in relief. 

"Um, I added my number in your phone. If you ever need help or want to talk or something." He says. I blush because I have a hot doctor's number in my phone! "Okay, thank you. Can I ask how old you are?" I ask him hoping that he'd answer. "Oh, I'm 23. How about you?" Just five years older than me, not bad. "I'm 18." I say, still trying to hide my blush. 

"Well, I can drop you home now if you want." He asks me which I'm thankful of because it would be awkward to stay here any longer. "Yes, thank you." I say and smile at him. 

...

Louis' POV:

I drop him off at his house and quickly go towards the passenger side of the car to open his door. I am a gentleman after all. He slowly gets up and hugs me all of a sudden. "Thank you so much. You are the only one who cares about me and I'm just overwhelmed." This makes my heart melt. "Well, you have my number now. You can call me or text me whenever you want. I'll always be there for you." I say and smile at the younger boy. 

"we-well there's th-this really n-nice cafe that I wanted t-to try. If y-you want to join me. I mean, it's totally f-fine if you're busy." He stutters. I chuckle and look at him. "I'd love to join you. And, Text me when I should be there. Don't wanna be late on our first date, love." I wink at him and I can see the red creep up his cheek as he nods and turns around to enter his house.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it? Do you hate it? please let me know!!


End file.
